Promises kept
by SuzySorrowLess
Summary: Hotch and Froglet are back. This Sequel is placed 6 months after 'The promise I made' Hotch and Renee are planning to finally adopt Becca and of course, to marry. But things don t work out the way they are planned. And there are Spencer and Ken, who want to be parents and Garcia, who s carrying a secret...Hotch/OC Reid/OC slash
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Thank you, for joining Hotch and Renee´s voyage with me. English isn´t my native language, so please be patient, if my grammar is strange sometimes. Reviews are welcome, it´s all we authors gain here.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me, I´m not earning any money with this story, it´s written just for fun.**

oooo

"Honey?"

"Huh?"

Renee giggled, "I don´t wanna say something wrong, grand master of the pasting table, but,..."

Hotch paused briefly and put his brush on the top step of the ladder.

"My length isn´t crooked, Renee. Absolutely not."

Renee still giggled, "I didn´t mean 'crooked', Aaron. I'm afraid just a couple of the Tinkerbell will have a bad stomach in the long-term."

Hotch frowned, since three days they were rebuilding the apartment. Walls had been torn down and new rooms had been created. At the moment, Hotch and Renee were papering Becca´s new room. They had to hurry, Derek had promised, to lay the parquet floor this morning. He took a critical look at his cackling fiancée, probably Renee wanted to pull his leg. Hotch decided to get off the ladder and take a look at his work.

"I don't know what you got, Froglet. Why should...Shit." Hotch scratched his head, that wasn´t good.

"Maybe this will be the new fashion, Honey. I´m sure, Martha Stewart is going to like it." Renee put her arms around Hotch´s waist. He had been working till yesterday night, to get finished, until Morgan was about to show up this morning. In the heat of the moment, Hotch, who´s Tinkerbell´s were very accurate flying upwards, mixed up a length and now there was one bunch of elves, that was flying downwards.

"No one is going to see this," Hotch stated firmly. "Becca´s new wardrobe will take place there. Everything is just fine, Renee. Only our other nursery is lacking, now." Hotch smiled and kissed Renee lovingly. He could not remember, being so happy. In six weeks, he and Renee were getting married at last.

They were planning a beach wedding in Ike´s beach house at Sandbridge Beach. Hotch and Renee had already taken a try last year, but sometimes, Hotch´s job had it´s own rules.

And then there was also the hard blow with Erin Strauss. Since her death three months ago, Hotch had taken over a large part of her duties and according to Renee´s opinion it was only a matter of time until Director White was offering Hotch Strauss job.

Renee knew, Hotch was seriously thinking about accepting it, but she wasn´t pushing him in this direction. What of course didn´t mean, she´d prefer Aaron in the field. She was wanting him safely in his office, but Renee also knew, how much Aaron liked his fieldwork. So she just said nothing. She kissed him. "How long did we say, we want to wait?"

Hotch laughed, "a year, Froglet. Now Jess is first, she is already overdue. Rossi is like a tiger in a cage, it is high time for little Miss Rossi to finally show up."

The doorbell rang.

"That's Derek?", Renee asked in surprise, "he´s early."

oOo

"Ah, Mr. Hotchner."

Hotch resisted the temptation to roll his eyes. Lee Beauchamp, again. He put a fake smile on. "Mr. Beauchamp, what can I do for you, this time?" He stepped away from the door. Beauchamp was Tilly Coffin´s replacement, after she married Georg Dietrich and moved to Berlin. He was now Rebecca Jensen´s case handler.

Beauchamp frowned. "Was that an accusation, Mr. Hotchner? You should know that we are entitled to make even unexpected visits. Is Becca here?"

Hotch was counting to ten, internally. "No, she's not. Jack and Becca are with my sister-in-law Jess and her husband. My fiancée and I are working on Becca´s room. You sure wanna take a look?"

Beauchamp nodded, "of course, Sir."

"Renee? It´s child care services, not Morgan."

"Oh? You come to give us a hand? ", Renee asked with an innocent smile. She liked the guy just as little as Hotch. Beauchamp was...Renee was looking for another word than creepy, but he just was. And he was appearing constantly, mostly, he had to complain about something. Renee no longer thought it was normal behaviour, she wasn´t fussy, not in the slightest, but that almost bordered on harassment.

"You´re certainly aware of the fact, there are mandatory sizes for children's rooms, Dr. Malone, are you?"

"Of course. If you have a moment, I can hand you a scale. To measure up." Renee was the kindness in person and she still smiled.

"Um...that won´t be necessary. Is there an additional bathroom?"

"There is, Mr. Beauchamp. It combines Jack and Becca´s rooms. And of course, the doors are lockable from the inside. Here you go."

Hotch was pushing Beauchamp into the not yet finished bathroom. The case handler looked around very carefully. "Everything has to be in order, I'm sure you understand that. There is already a new wedding date? You know..."

"Everything has to be in order", Hotch and Renee mumbled in unison.

"Were planning on May 5th and we´re hoping that everything works out this time and no serial killer are on the loose," Hotch replied and looked at his watch.

"I don´t want to be rude, but you see, we have much work ahead of us. If that's all?"

"For the moment, Mr. Hotchner. I'd like to talk to Rebecca again. If you could make sure that the girl is present, this time? ", Beauchamp said.

Renee started just a response, as Hotch squeezed her hand. "She will be here, Mr. Beauchamp, this is her home."

Facing Hotch´s icy tone, Lee decided to withdraw. "Then goodbye for now and you´ll hear from me again. Thank you, I can find my way out."

oOo

"I was afraid, you'd shot him, Aaron." Renee grinned briefly. "But let's face it, this guy is harassing us."

Hotch nodded, "That´s what I think." He put his arms around Renee. "I guess it's Camille."

"Your ex-mother-in-law? How do you figure? You think, she´s discrediting us as parents at child care services?"

Hotch shrugged his shoulders, "I´m responsible for Haley´s death, she wants me to pay for it?"

"Aaron Hotchner! That's not true. Nobody is to blame for her death, except maybe this scumbag who killed her. So don't tell me such nonsense again, okay?"

"What you would do with me, then?", Hotch asked innocently and Renee didn´t have to think long.

"Hm...I´d blindfold you and tie you to the bed. Then I would undress you, very slowly..." Renee´s hands were fumbling at Hotch´s jeans and caused him a hoarse groan. Hotch caressed her hair and opened the clamp, that was holding Renee´s hair, the hazelnut coloured flood fell in soft waves over her back. Hotch loved that, he loved to bury his nose in her hair, at the moment she was using a shampoo that smelled like fresh apple, which also turned Hotch on.

Renee gasped when Hotch took off her shirt with the color spots. While he was papering Becca´s room, Renee was painting the future third nursery, that, if everything worked out fine, would have a small resident within one year.

"You're so beautiful, Froglet", Hotch whispered in her ear and towed her into the bedroom. Renee laughed when she landed on the bed. Hotch dropped his clothing and also Renee was wearing only a tiny slip.

"You call that underwear, Dr. Malone?" Hotch asked, grinning broadly. Renee put her hands on her hips.

"Well you need to talk right now, Agent Hotchner. You're wearing none at all."


	2. Callie Lou

**A/N Thanks to crazyPainter and Guest. And I´m afraid...Lee Beauchamp will turn out to be more than just 'creepy' :D**

**But here we go, chapter 2, have fun**

oOo

"Open up, Agent Hotchner, I have a search warrant!" Morgan grinned as he knocked at Hotch´s door. He was in craftsman´s outfit, like Kenneth and Spencer, who accompanied Derek.

"Did it cross your mind, that we may just interfere?" Ken patted Morgan´s back.

"Pfff, there´s no time for love-making today. Today it´s hard work."

From inside a muffled "am right there" was heard.

"You're freaking early, Morgan," Hotch grumbled as he opened the door.

"Early bird get´s the worm, Hotch. And I got support, the gentlemen Reid-Baker. Can we come in or isn´t Froglet properly dressed?"

Well, Hotch isn´t, Spencer thought and grinned. His boss was wearing only one piece of socks to his jeans and his shirt he wore backwards.

"We were... um... busy," Hotch said, letting his colleagues in. Ken grinned broadly, um... busy. But to give honour to the truth, he and Spencer had been very busy this morning, too.

"Hello and good morning, Derek. And even more help?" Renee smiled, was clutching her hair together again and squeezed herself through the willing helpers.

"And you Spencer, did you volunteer here?" Renee giggled, Reid wasn´t exactely the craftsman type.

"Ken has forced me to," Spencer bursted out and made a skip to the left, before Ken could give him a smack on his butt.

Hotch chuckled, the two were in love like the first day and Spencer won tremendously, through his love for Kenneth.

"Where´s Kiki today?", Hotch wanted to know.

"Shopping with Penelope and JJ. I'm afraid, a little frustration compensation. We had an unlucky try.", Ken said and for him and Spencer this work for Hotch and Renee was kind of distraction, too. He felt sorry for Kerensa, who was going through this hormone treatment because of the artificial insemination. Kiki didn´t want to discuss this issue, she desperately wanted to help Ken and Spencer to become parents. Kiki was wanting to be their surrogate mother, come what may.

"Well, I can talk to her?" Renee asked anxiously. She liked Kiki, she and Ken´s sister were on the same wavelength.

"Would you do that?" Spencer asked.

"Sure, genius. At first, that's my job and second, Kiki is my friend. I call her tonight. But now we should spit in our hands, the parquet won´t settle itself alone."

oOo

"I've won again, Uncle Dave!" Becca was laughing and jumping around in the living room. Then she got suspicious, "you and Jack, you don´t let me win, do you?"

The two of them changed an innocent look, "certainly not, Becca", Jack faithfully assured. He blinked at Dave. Dave smiled, of course the gentlemen had let the little lady win, it was but a matter of honor. Dave was glad that he and Jess had offered themselves, to take care of the children. It distracted a little. The couple was sitting on tenterhooks, little Kayleigh Lucia was overdue for five days and made no move to hurry up a bit. Jess had been to the hospital three times, false alarm every time. Therefore she didn´t pay much attention to the slight pain she was having.

"Anyone up for some ice cream?" she called from the kitchen and a "Yes" from three voices was the answer.

"I help to carry the bowls," Becca said and Jack nodded. "Me too, Aunty Jessy. You must not carry not so much things, because of Callie Lou."

Jess laughed softly. Callie Lou. Officially Dave and she had agreed on Kayleigh Lucia, but for Jack, the little Rossi was just Callie Lou.

Becca put her hand on Jess belly, "don´t you want to get out, Callie Lou? We are all already excited about you." Rossi laughed, "true words, young lady."

oOo

"Okay, Hotch. This is click parquet, which actually does everything by itself." Derek started a small demonstration. "Just like this, you see? We´re gonna start in the back right corner and then slowly forward. Don't forget the spacer on the wall. Guys, how far are you over there?"

"Almost done!", Renee yelled, laughing.

"Not true", corrected Ken and laughed also. "We got a quarter, I guess."

"Rather an eighth", Spencer giggled and smiled at his husband.

Derek grinned, "then let´s go, Hotch. The three girls can´t be faster than us."

Three hours later, both rooms were finished and another two hours later, Becca´s room was filled with furniture. Faster than expected, thanks to Spencer´s ability to capture the assembly instructions at a glance.

"Wow," Spencer said completely surprised "that was fun!", the boys clicked the beer bottles.

"And you really don´t want to stay for dinner?", Hotch asked.

Ken shook his head, "sorry, Hotch. Spence and I need to show up at the editorial office, the first issue comes out on Thursday. The requests you picked, are just perfect, Renee. You're the perfect agony aunt."

Renee giggled, "ask Aunt Renee, I like it. And what about you, Derek?"

"I´ll have a shower and long walk with Clooney. Then I´ll hit the couch and won´t move, till Monday. Mo is not home, she´s at a wedding fair in Austin. "So, see you on Monday, Hotch."

oOo

"It has become really nice, you don't think?" asked Renee, after everyone had gone and Hotch and she took a look around. Hotch nodded, "we did a good job. Becca is already curious, we should pick her and Jack up."

"Good idea, Aaron. Can I get changed quickly, yet?" Hotch grinned cheekily, "sure, Froglet. I´m gonna give you a hand."

Hotch and Renee arrived slightly later than planned at Dave and Jess. Dave smirked, knowing that Hotch and Renee obviously enjoyed, having their place all for themselves.

"So, did you all get ready?" Rossi wanted to know.

Hotch nodded, "Yes, thank God. On Monday, the plumber is taking care of the rest of the bathroom. We..."

There was a sudden unrest in the kitchen and Jack came running. "Come quick, Aunt Jessy...the floor has become all wet!"

They found Jess in the kitchen, she was sitting on a chair, breathing heavily. Becca patted her hand reassuringly, "it's okay, Aunt Jessy. Mum knows, what to do now."

Renee nodded. "Dave? Hey, come on, do not pass out, ok? Call an ambulance, Jess is having her baby."

"I´ll do it", Hotch explained and led his speechless friend into the living room. "Jack, Becca? You two also come with me."

"Okay, Jess. Your water burst. Do you have pains and if yes, how long?"

Jess groaned. "S since today morning..."Bloody hell, that hurts! ...I thought, it's just false alarm, but probably...OH GOD...I'm dying, Renee!"

"You won't die Jess, trust me. But I'm afraid, we won´t make it to the hospital. Callie is going to hurry up."

Renee covered the situation immediately, the violent contractions were already much too quickly in succession. "In the living room on the couch or the spare room? You have to choose quickly, Jess."

"COUCH!" Jess bellowed and frightened Dave, who was slowly getting his nerves back, to death again.

"Hotch! Dave! I need you here. Kids?"

"Yes, Mum?" Jack and Becca asked in unison. "Come quickly. You know, where Uncle Dave keeps the fresh towels?" Jack nodded. "Well. Then I want the two of you, to wash your hands. Very thoroughly and then bring me the towels. And don´t drop them, okay?"

Jack and Becca disappeared in a flash upwards into the master bathroom.

By joining forces, Jess was placed on the couch. "DAVID!"

"I'm here, Cara Mia. Everything's going to be fine, I am sure Renee has done this before." Dave sat down behind her, to support her back. He tried to breathe quietly and be a support for Jess, even if his heart was running like a train. Jess was yelling as loud as she could and squeezed Dave´s hand, hard.

"What can I do, Renee?", Hotch wanted to know, he was standing by, feeling pretty helpless.

"Take care of the children, when the time comes. Oh, and you can pour Dave a Cognac, he looks like he might need some."

Renee put Jess´ left leg over the back of the sofa. "Ok, Jess. I can see quite a lot of hair, you´re almost done. Now push, Jessy. Come on!"

oOo

About 15 minutes later, the ambulance reached the scene. Hotch opened the door.

Dave was holding his little girl in his arms and sat next to his wife.

"Hello Kayleigh-Lucia", he whispered and wiped a few tears away. "Thank you, Jess. You could have made me no better joy, love." Dave thought of the Red Ribbon, which Jess had tied around her belly a few months ago. Dave had the feeling, he had to wait endlessly, back then and yet he was holding his little bambina in his arms. In Dave spread out great satisfaction.

Jack and Becca were devoutly looking at the little girl. "You think she heard me, as I told her to come out?", Becca wanted to know. Jack nodded seriously. "It may already be, Becca. May I touch her, Uncle Dave? I´m gonna be extra careful."

Dave smiled and held Callie a bit deeper.

"Hi Callie. I'm Jack and this is Becca." Jack was gently stroking Callie´s little finger. "We take care of you, Becca and I. You´ll always have someone to play with, promise." Becca was beaming all over. "Yes, you will."

Hotch hugged Renee and held her close. "You did well, Froglet. And take a look at the children, I don't think we need to have concerns, to have another child."

Renee smiled, "I totally agree with you, Aaron. Ui..."

Renee was suddenly dizzy, the adrenaline rush subsided and her knees got weak. Hotch quickly put her in a chair and handed her something to drink.

"How many times you have done this before?", Hotch asked and poured up again.

"Me myself? This was the first time, Aaron."


	3. keeping a secret

A/N Merry Christmas to all of you. And I´m sorry for any writing mistakes, where did the program go?

oOo

Kiki turned around her own axis, "Ok, girls. How do I look?"  
JJ smiled, "You're a beautiful woman, Kiki. You can wear anything. Seems to be in the family, Ken is indeed a real handsome one, too."  
"But he joyned the other group, JJ. Our little genius has taste." Garcia grinned.  
"But Spencer is also a very sweet guy, isn´t he?" Kiki asked.  
"He is," JJ and Penny realized simultaneously. "It's still a bit funny to see him so mature and happy with Kenneth, for us he´s still under Puppies protection."

Kiki giggled, "Puppies protection, Penny?"  
"Well, because he always looks so sweet."  
With loud laughter and heavily loaded the ladies went to the checkout. Kerensa was lining up, as Garcia's cell phone rang.

"Hey boss-man. Don´t you say, we got a case? We´re shopping just quite excessively. What? And Renee has delivered it? Oh my God. I hope you have taken a picture? Where? Yes, we´re on our way. Bye, boss. GIRLS ! " Garcia screamed, "Jess is finally a Mama. A home birth and Renee has played midwife. God, she's soooo cute!" Penny sniffed and showed JJ and Kiki the pic, Hotch just sended.  
"Oh, she has Dave's eyes, right?" JJ said into the round. Common nod. "And look at Dave, how happy he looks!" JJ was blown away.

Penelope's face darkened a bit. Her guilty conscience came back on. It was so not right, she thought. And it was so wrong, that Emily had pulled her into the matter. Pen did not like to share her loyalty. She loved her muffin and she just wanted his best, but she also loved Emily. And she promised to keep her mouth shut. I'm such a silly goose, Penny thought angrily. She had to think about what Emily said, a few months ago.

_Answer me only two questions, Garcia. Do you like Mona and is Derek happy with her? _

And Penny had to answer with yes, to both questions. She really liked Mona. She had a good, caring heart was humorous and she did Derek well. This restlessness, which sometimes radiated Derek was pushed into the background. Her Muffin was happy with Mona, no doubt.

_Then we no longer need to talk about it, Penny. And I'm counting on you. He must not know it._

"Pen? Are you ok?" Kerensa was asking, Garcia's mood fluctuation was not to be missed. Penny laughed again, "I´m okay, sugar doll. I was merely a bit maudlin. Let us get a few things for Callie-Lou, there's this new store, 'Little One's', which is just around the corner."

The three ladies stormed the store for children's clothing, laughing. Kiki was sad for a little moment, but pushed this feeling aside. It had been the first attempt, no one could expect that it worked immediately. And there was no need to rush things. Kerensa loved her brother, Ken was all she had as family. Well, not officially, maybe. Since there were her parents, but the moment Ken had his coming out as gay and her parents broke away from him, they not only lost a son, they also lost a daughter. There was no contact for years, Loretta and Jonathan Baker did not even come to the funeral of Ken's life partner Mike, a New York publisher. Mike had an accident while sailing, Kiki had never seen her brother so desperate. That's why she was so happy for Ken, he met Spencer. And for this reason, Kiki had offered to be their surrogate mother. She wanted to see Ken and Spencer happy. Really happy with all the trimmings.

oOo

"But we´ll visit Aunty Jess and Callie tomorrow, right?" Jack was hopping around Renee. They had not gone to the hospital, Hotch and Renee wanted to give the new parents a little time for themselves.

"Do not hop in the elevator Jack. Please. Renee is afraid in elevators." Hotch said, who noticed that Renee had become pale. Jack immediately stood still and Becca grabbed Renee's hand. "I sometimes have fear in the dark, Mum." Becca said softly.  
Renee leaned down. "You don´t need to be afraid in the dark, dear. After all, we are all there. I was trapped in a dumbwaiter, once, that´s why I'm sometimes afraid in tight spaces. But there is Hotch-Dad and the two of you, so I´m not afraid." Renee was still glad when she was finally able to get out.

"Aren´t you curious about your new room, honey?" Hotch changed the subject. Becca nodded. "But Jack may also sleep in my room from time to time, or Hotch-Dad?" Hotch laughed, "sure, honey. If Jack likes the color."  
Renee unlocked the front door and Becca and Jack rushed into the apartment. On the door leading into the new nursery, was written in large letters BECCA and Jack's door now graced a large JACK.

Renee and Hotch also changed Jack's room a bit, with new curtains and new carpet. Renee didn´t want to give Jack the impression that only Becca got the new stuff. But Jack was jumping just as excited in front of Becca's room door like Becca herself.

"Can we go in?" Becca asked and Hotch nodded. "We hope you like it, honey."  
Becca opened the door and at first said nothing. "You chose a Tinkerbell wallpaper especially for me?" Becca said nearly audible.

Hotch caressed Becca´s hair. "We just know, what you like, Becca."

The little girl sniffed. "I love you so much. My room is so great, with so much purple! Purple is so cool, don´t you think, Jack?"  
Jack nodded. It looked totally different than his room, but that really was no wonder Becca was indeed a girl and she was quite different.  
"I also got your things already placed in, Becca. But if you want to have something different, then we do it, ok?" Becca nodded and hugged Renee fiercely. "You have certainly done everything right, Mum. You're the best. "

Hotch and Renee skipped cooking and called the Chinese delivery service. The kids were so exhausted, they hardly ate something. The excitement of today took its toll, the two of them even went voluntarily to bed. Jack found it funny though, Becca now had her own room after she shared his for a long time. He decided to accept Becca's offer and emigrated with his bedding into her room. Hotch laughed softly as he was looking after the children again and found Jack in blissful slumber along with his favorite bear in Becca's bed.

Renee meanwhile opened another bottle of red wine and was chilling comfortably in shirt and panties on the couch. "Everything alright with the kiddies?"  
Hotch nodded and sat down with his fiancée. "Sleeping like a log, Renee. It was an exciting day, I'm very happy for Dave and Jess."

Renee snuggled up. "Oh, I am too. I was a bit anxious because of Dave, he was looking, like he was passing out. Did you pass out, at Jack's birth?"  
"I wasn´t there, Froglet. I missed it. But I was close today, that was brutal. I mean, I'm used to it, crime scenes, blood and all that, but this afternoon ... ... that was strong stuff, Renee.", Hotch admitted.

Renee ruffled his hair. "That much to my tough FBI agent. But it was great, was it?"

"So it has not deterred you?" Hotch's hands went under Renee's shirt. Renee giggled when Hotch touched a ticklish spot. "Not at all, my darling. However, I hope you are with me, when our little Hotchner is born."  
Hotch looked at Renee, serious. "Not for anything in the world I'll miss this, Renee. I promise."  
"Scouts honor?"  
"Scouts honor, Froglet."  
"All right. You can carry on, then. I don´t wan´t you get out of practice." Renee was laughing and sent her hands on the move. Very quickly she found the belt and the zipper of his jeans and before Hotch knew it, he was already gotten rid of it. Hotch kissed Renee demanding and pulled her top over her head. Renee wore white lace underwear, which should appear innocent, but had a refined, light blue bow, who allowed this impression to disappear again. Renee's drawer was full of such things, Hotch loved to take her off those clothes. The clasp of her bras was not really an obstacle and Renee moaned, when Hotch stroked her nipples. They immediately responded to him and she wrapped her legs around his hips. She felt his hardness between her legs and moaned again.

"Oh Aaron ..." Hotch shut her mouth with a kiss, and his fingers slipped into Renee's panties and played around her pearl. Renee gasped loudly as Hotch went further and let his fingers disappear into her narrowness. He moved slowly but demanding, Renee almost saw stars. She barely noticed when Hotch freed her from her panties.  
"God, Renee, you´re making me completely crazy," he whispered in her ear and she took a deep thrust. Renee stifled a cry, "faster, Aaron ... yes ..." More wasn´t needed for Renee, she fell over the cliff with her lover.

"Do you know what I'm thankful for?" Renee asked a while later, still breathless. Hotch reinforced his embrace a little bit, "what for, love?"  
"The fact that this couch is so huge." Renee giggled and snuggled up to Hotch.

oOo

"Good Lord, Dave. Please tell me, our little princess in still in one piece" Jess was lauging, when the 'mob' consisting of Penny, JJ and Kiki had disappeared. Dave convinced himself immediately and was able to calm down Jess.

"Didn´t you find Penny a bit weird?" Jess asked.  
"Penny, weird? Well, she always is." Dave was not sure what his wife wanted to say. "I can ask her, if everything is ok if that reassures you."  
He took Callie carefully from her bed and sat with her on Jess bedside. She wanted to stay in the hospital overnight. After all, it was her first child and Jess was understandably nervous. But Renee had done a good job, Jess felt exhausted, but first and foremost she was bursting with happiness. She looked at Dave, who had only eyes his daughter.

"We did a great job, don´t you think?"

Dave kissed his wife lovingly. "She´s perfect, cara mia. I know, you maybe don´t wanna hear this, but we should call your parents?"

Jess frowned. "It's ok if you call Dad, but I don´t wanna see my mother here. I have not forgotten how horrible she behaved at our wedding. I don´t need that, David." Jess sounded very determined.  
"So you want me to call Edward, tell him that he's grandfather and very welcome, but he has to leave his wife at home? You´re serious, cara?"  
"David Rossi! You really want to argue with the woman, that brought your daughter into this world under almost unbearable torment?" Jess put on a playful angry facial expression.  
"Never, Jess," Rossi said, and smiled. Jess laughed, "then it's all right."


	4. Ken, with nothing but Ken

**A/N first of all, thanks to DebbieOz and Guest, for reviewing. You´re great. And second, sorry for any writing mistakes, I do hope, it´s not that many. Now, have fun. Oh, by the way...any ideas, what Garcia is trying to hide from Derek?**

oOo

"Hmm ... that smells good, what´s it gonna be, Ken?" Spencer snuggled up behind his husband and put his arms around his waist.  
"Filet mignon wrapped in bacon with tagliatelle. You agree, Spence?" Ken asked.  
"Phew, I don´t know. Maybe you want to fatten me, so no other guy looks at me anymore." Spencer turned to face him. "Confess, Mr. Reid Baker."  
Ken put on a sad face, "you got me. Even a good lawyer won´t help, right?"

Spencer shook his head, "I'm afraid, you´ll have to deal with life."  
"I wouldn´t accept less, Spence." Ken pulled Spencer close and engaged him into a passionate kiss. Spencer moaned softly and pulled Ken's shirt out of his pants. "How long must it remain in the oven?" He asked breathlessly.  
"I'm afraid not long enough, sweetie," Ken whispered regretfully. "But the dessert will be the topping of the cake. Ken with nothing but Ken."  
Spencer giggled and kissed Ken again. The two of them did not realize, how Kiki came home and walked into the kitchen. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Guys, you can not be left alone, always that kissing and cuddling", Kiki smiled.  
She sniffed pleased, "ah, that smells like filet mignon. My favorite food. Oh, you know it already? Jess and Dave have their baby, isn´t it great? And it was dramatic, Renee had to be midwife, at Casa Rossi. Isn´t that exciting? "

Spencer and Ken looked at each other a bit insecure and conceded a nudge from Kiki. "Now don´t you look that sad. The doc has told us, it can perhaps take a while. Spencer's swimmers are perfect and my eggs, if I may say so, are the best, you can get. So, better luck, next time." Kiki laughed and pulled out her cell phone. "Do you wanna take a look at the baby now, or not?"

oOo

Garcia couldn´t go home, right after the hospital. She stopped at Derek´s and rang the bell. Her Muffin opened with his cell phone at his ear.

"Hey, my sweet. I'm sorry, I gotta go, my baby girl has just arrived grade. What? I thought so. I love you, too. Oh, and don´t you forget to look after a dress for Renee, she still has none, as you know. "Derek started laughing, "I'm sure. I miss you, Freckles."

"Freckles? I didn´t think, you give her a pet name." Pen briefly grinned.  
"Well, I´ve alraedy got a baby girl. Mo sends her regards. What's wrong? Otherwise you won´t appear like a genie in a bottle."  
"Kiki, JJ and I just left the hospital, Jess had her baby."  
"Really? How's Rossi? Is he still standing?" Derek laughed again. "Everything ok with the little one?"  
Penny nodded, "3100g, 47cm. And Callie Lou is very healthy. And Jess, of course, and you know, what´s the kicker? Renee was the midwife on Rossi's couch. I'm afraid he will need a new one."  
"You can bet," Morgan confirmed and shook slightly. He was trying to visualize how that looked like.  
"You and Mona, you talk about it?" Penny asked cautiously.  
"What, children, you mean?"  
Penny nodded. Ok. Don´t make a mistake, Penelope, she thought. Derek handed her a bottle of beer and met with her.  
"I'm happy for Rossi, for sure, my girl. And I love Mona, she's a great woman. But we don´t want to rush anything, we are together for 6 months."

Penny moaned silently, not an answer she could live with. "But you want to have kids, someday, right?"  
Derek put his bottle on the table and looked seriously at Garcia. "Why is this bugging you that much? Wait a minute. Are you ...?"  
Pen's eyes widened, "me? Lord have mercy, I don´t even have the right guy."  
"Then we´ll have to find the right guy for you, Princess."  
Penelope was laughing. "Just as we found the perfect woman for Hotch? Better not, Muffin."  
"Unusual situations require desperate measures, sweetie. You're a nice girl, why is there no one?" Derek put his arm around Garcia.

She sniffed theatrically, "You are already taken, chocolate bunny."

Derek kissed her forehead. "Seriously, my girl. You´re just picky or isn´t there a guy, who can handle my Supergirl?"  
Garcia shrugged. "Do not ask me, Derek. For a while I thought Kevin would be the right thing. But then he asked me and I pussed out."

Derek grinned widely and earned a pat. "I already know thats not possible, technically. I just had the feeling that it wasn´t right, with Kevin. How did it feel with Emily? Did it feel right?"  
Derek stiffened and took another sip of beer. "I'd rather not talk about Prentiss. She left and there´s nothing more to say. It was her decision, which you know as well as I do, Pen. When Emily Prentiss makes a decision, then you better accept it. Even if it hurts."  
Penny sighed, she knew what it was like, with Emmy's decisions.

oOo

"Hm ...", Spencer said. He came out of the bathroom into the sleeping room, where Ken just put on his pajamas.  
"What´s up?" Ken asked, wiping his husband some toothpaste from his cheek.

"Oh ... I was thinking about the dessert, if I remember correctly, it was _'Ken, with nothing but Ken'_?" Spencer slowly moved his hands on Ken's shirt and opened a button. And another one.  
Ken smiled and let Spencer go on. The shirt was gone the way of all flesh very quickly and Ken moaned as Spencer twirled his nipples. Spencer giggled and pushed Ken on the bed.

"Did you like that?" He asked, joining his husband in bed.

"What do you think, sweetheart? Spencer, You drive me crazy, always." Ken's hands slipped into Spencer's boxers and they immediately found, what they were looking for. "Apparently you like that, too," Ken muttered into Spencer's ear and rubbed his groin. It was only a matter of seconds until Spencer lost his boxers and Ken had lost his pajama bottom.  
Spencer's hands wandered up and down Ken's six-pack. He sighed softly, "I´ll never get even close to this." Unlike Kenneth Spencer always felt like a pushover.  
Ken kissed Spencer, "it´s enough if one in the family is a crazy sport. I love you the way you are, Spence. I don´t want you otherwise, do you understand?"  
"Could you say that again?"  
"I want you the way you are, husband. You have your very own beauty and you belong to me, body and soul."  
Spencer giggled, "I'm pretty chewy, Ken."  
Ken nibbled on Spencer's neck, "I don´t think so, you always taste like I want more of you."

Ken kissed his way slowly down, his lips closed around Spencer's erection, Spencer gasped loudly and his temper began to falter. Ken took pity and quickly grabbed the lube.

"Careful, cold," he warned his husband and grinned briefly when he slightly winced. He kissed Spencer again, "everything okay, sweetie?"  
Spencer felt Ken's fingers and moaned loudly, it seemed to last forever, until he finally got what he wanted. Ken was gentle and slow, so Spencer could get used to him.

He clawed at Ken's back, "give me more, Ken, please ..." Spencer was already trembling and Ken increased his efforts a bit. Spencer screamed as he came and Ken followed him a minute later.  
"Did you enjoy your dessert?" Ken asked breathlessly and Spencer nodded. "Can I have another one, later?"


	5. Tadpole

"This can´t be serious!" Camille Brooks hissed and threw her husband a venomous look.  
"I don´t know why you´re so upset, Cam. You have not spoken to our daughter since the wedding!" Edward Brooks was slammimg the Sunday paper on the table. Slowly, his patience was approaching its end. Actually, he had planned to talk to Jess and to mediate between the women, but somehow he just lost interest. Camille left no opportunity pass by, to stir things up against Dave or Hotch. So he also prudently was hiding the fact, that he visited both, Jess and Dave and Hotch and Jack regularly. And he liked Renee, the new woman in Hotch's life. She was making efforts in a very loving way, for him to get close to Jack again. Even little Rebecca was very fond of GrandPa Ed. Edward felt so embarrassed, what did he miss over this years...only because of Camille.

"What has that to do with it, it´s my granddaughter, good Lord!"  
"A little late, don´t you think, Camille? Dave was very clear, Jess does not want to see you. What I completely understand, I won´t accept too, your badmouthing my husband."  
"Now you're pathetic, Edward. Of course I want to see my child and my granddaughter. So you can´t talk me out of this. Of course, I'm going." Camille's tone left no contradiction. Edward sighed.

oOo

Derek was knocking at Jess door and in response he got a loud crying. Derek grinned, the little Rossi was ... oh well. Pretty energetic. He stuck his head through the open door, "hi, if it´s not the right time, then I'll come again."  
"No, that's good, Derek. She just hungry. Come on in." Not a minute later, Derek was in company of a nursing Jess and a proud David Rossi. Derek was looking aside, a bit shy and handed Dave a gift box. "This is from Mona and me, I hope you like it."  
Dave grabbed into it and brought a christening robe with purple ribbon and matching beanie to light.  
"We did not know if you have one. Mona says we can return it."  
"Are you crazy? It's beautiful, Derek." Jess smiled, Mona had really an exceptional taste and always hit the mark. "Tell her, we like it very much, will you?"  
Derek nodded. "I've heard, Renee helped with the delivery?"

Dave groaned, "I thought my heart stops. But Renee was circumspect and like tranquility in person. But we will need a new sofa. A small price to pay for our sunshine." Dave caressed lovingly his daughters head.

There was another knock. "It's me, Dad."  
"Come in please, Dad!" Jess shouted from inside. Edward came in and closed the door behind his back. "Oh, hello, Agent Morgan."  
"Hello, Mr. Brooks. You have a very pretty little granddaughter. But I have to rush, I have to pick up Mo from the airport. Congratulations again, you two."  
"Dad," Jess said, pleased. "It's so nice that you are here. Come closer please, I think she´s getting tired."  
Edward patted Daves back, "well done, son. But I...I should perhaps mention that ... oh well. Camille is outside in the waiting area."

Jess rolled her eyes. "Dad, you really should be more energetic."  
"She promised that she will be calm, child. And I have been clear. One wrong word and I´m gonna pack my suitcase."  
"We have enough room, Dad. You can always have one of our guest rooms."  
"Jess is right, Edward," Dave confirmed. "You're always welcome."

oOo

Meanwhile in the waiting area, Camille was getting angrier than ever. How could Jess dare, to deny her the little girl? Despite everything, she was the grandmother. Certainly because of the influence of Dave Rossi and Aaron Hotchner.

_Hotchner._

How much Camille hated this man. He, and he alone was responsible for the death of her beloved Haley. She had set such high expectations in Haley's marriage with the former prosecutor and then all ended up in disaster. In Camille's eyes it was only fair, that he paid for it. She picked up the phone.

"Hello? Yes, it´s me. Is there any progress in our case? You do realize, I´m paying you more than just good?" Camille frowned, she did not like what she heard. "I want to see results, do I make myself clear? Good. Otherwise, it is easy to find someone else." Camille put away her cell phone and put on a fake smile when she saw her husband come.

Lee Beauchamp angrily put the phone down. What was this old trout thinking? He was not her errand boy and the payment could habe been better. But Lee Beauchamps motivation wasn´t only payment. He had a score to settle with Hotchner, it was time for collecting. He closed the laptop. It was a big risk to place the small camera in the living room, but it had been worth it. The show last night was delicious, Renee Malone was hot stuff. Hotchner didn´t deserve her. And the camera in the elevator had already paid. The future Mrs. Hotchner was afraid of elevators. Something to tinker with it. Lee rubbed his hands.

oOo

"Again, Camille. No derogatory words, if we go in now. Jess is ready yet to give you a chance. So please." Edward opened the door to Jess room. Jess was now dressed, the doctor agreed that she went home with the baby.

"Hello mother," she said quietly. She had only agreed to Dave's sake, basically Jess was sure where that would end, again.  
"Hello, Jessica," Cam replied, trying to sound friendly and put on a smile, from that Jess knew, it was just as false as her mother. The main thing is keeping up appearances, Jess thought bitterly.  
"Are you ok? I mean, it was a difficult birth?" Camille walked over to Dave, who had Callie in his arms.  
"You can give her to me, I will not drop her," Camille said coldly, when Dave hesitated.  
"I did not mean to imply so," Rossi said quietly and handed his daughter over. Camille frowned. Of Course. The child had to look like Rossi. Jess snorted, but said nothing.  
"Does she have a name, yet? I really do hope, you chose nothing exotic, like it seems to be fashion in this times. Like this girl in the news, famous for...well...nothing, I guess. Didn´t she name her girl after a cardinal direction? Kim...whatever?"

"Her name is Kayleigh, mother. Kayleigh-Lucia. And Renee is her godmother, for your information."

"What? Hotchner´s girlfriend with the cow eyes?" Edward stepped on his wifes toes, rudely.

"I meant of course, DOE-eyed." Cam corrected unwillingly.

"Because cows and deer look alike", Dave muttered. Meanwhile, he repented to have persuaded Jess. Camille Brooks didn´t want no peace and you had to be no profiler, to come to this conclusion.

oOo

Rebecca woke up this Sunday morning in her beautiful, new bed and stretched extensively. She giggled when she discovered Jack and Arthur, his bear. Jack was still peacefully sleeping and so Becca looked around once again in peace.

Hotch Dad and Mum had made so much effort, Becca was happy. They thought of everything, even of the Tinkerbell wallpaper. Becca was happy in her new home. Otherwise, there had been just her and her granny. And sometimes her dad. But he was never home, how Becca recalled. Granny always said he was fighting for God and country. Becca did not understand that, she only new, her dad wasn´t there. Then her dad became ill and she was even sadder than she already was.

But there was Jack, who one day just sat next to her on the swing and shared his lunch with her. She knew him from her class, Jack was always silent and for himself. Becca felt that Jack was just as unhappy as she. But that was over now.

Jack blinked and grinned at Becca. "Sleep is good in purple, Becca."

Rebecca giggled again and looked at the clock, it was shortly after 8 a.m. "Do we wake up Mum and Hotch Dad?", she asked, and Jack nodded enthusiastically.

They slipped quietly into the bedroom and watched their parents for a while. Jack and Becca squeezed together in the chair, which stood in a corner. "They do a lot of cuddling", Becca was whispering.

Hotch and Renee were sleeping close together, like a knot. And Jack noticed that both were only half dressed. Mum was wearing the Pajama top and his Dad the pants.

"Whether we probably get a brother or a sister?" Jack asked and Becca shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know Jack. But I think so. Finally, we got one room left and Hotch Dad was quite touched when he was allowed to carry Callie Lou."

"That'd be great, right?", Jack whispered.

"Soooo great", Becca whispered back and got a wide smile by Hotch and Renee, who were woken up by the not necessarily silent whispering.

It was important for them, that even Jack and Becca agreed with another child.

Renee suppressed a giggle, when Hotch removed the hormone patch from her hip. "Let's start working on a tadpole, Froglet", Hotch breathed in Renee´s ear.


	6. crash boom bang

**A/N So sorry I kept you waiting that long, for an update. I was having personal issues. Me and my Sweetheart split up, I was so devastated...So if anyone knows a a cute, nice guy in his middle ages *smiles***

**Okay, let´s get serious again. Enjoy the chapter, it won´t be too long, to the next one.**

oOo

Unfortunately the little tadpole had to be put on hold, Garcia started a broadcast, there was a new case.  
On Sunday afternoon around 4.30 p.m. they all met up in the small conference room of the BAU. Alex Blake looked around, she was missing Rossi. JJ and Garcia threw themselves an uneasy glance, they had to involve Blake a bit more, for sure. No one had thought about it, to tell her the baby had arrived and Rossi was two weeks on maternity leave. Pen just sighed, Alex wasn´t Emily, sadly. It was not, that she didn´t like Blake, but she, Emily and JJ had been a tight-knit community, would have been difficult for everyone.

"Where's Dave? Don´t you tell me, the baby has arrived?" Penny put on a smile and turned on her cell phone. "I'm sorry, all of us thought, someone called you already. Callie Lou was born yesterday afternoon."  
It spoke for Blake, she wasn´t sulky. She knew, the situation wouldn´t be easy and that Emily was well liked. She didn´t feel really integrated yet, but she didn´t feel uncomfortable in any way. And the little girl was really sweet as sugar, obviously a Rossi.

"Ok, Garcia. What do we have?"  
"Nothing really appetizing, Boss-man. We are heading to Minnesota. People disappear in The Superior National Forest. Six, since last summer."

Penny lit up the flat screen. "Ginger Meadows and Samantha Eams. Both 21. Roger Morris 41, he was traveling alone, amateur photographer." She cast a quick glance at Hotch, who had made it a habit to always take his equipment with him.

"Then we've got Dwayne Holland, 32, and Ed Brewster, 33, traveling by canoe and, last but not least, Lynn Fry, 26, disappeared 3 weeks ago. She is a National Park Ranger."

Derek put aside his tablet. "Okay. At first, it doesn´t seem connected to me, there´s always people who disappear in the woods. But probably not a Ranger."  
Garcia nodded. "And that´s when we join in. The disappearance of Fry caused a large-scale search operation and that´s what they found. I am closing my eyes, I must not see that again."

She pressed a button and lit the screen one last time. JJ escaped a disgusted sound. The picture showed two men, tied to trees as a torture stake. It was clearly evident that the bears and probably other wild animals had their share.

Derek swallowed. Oh great. I hate bears.

"These are Holland and Brewster?" Spencer asked. "When did they go missing? I mean, aside from the...obvious, they are still in a good condition."  
Penny resisted the reflex to vomit. "What you´re calling 'good condition', kid, they´re just well preserved. They disappeared in the first week of October. By then, a surprisingly early Winter haunted Minnesota. As you all know, Minnesota and Alaska are the coldest states of the United States. The DNA analysis has come back earlier and confirmed the identity behind the victims. Thereupon the sheriff has contacted us."  
"So they were frozen, then?" Blake asked firmly.  
Penny nodded. "Popsicles for bears."  
"They will not be the last to be found," Hotch concluded. "Wheels up in 30."

oOo

Derek was calling Mona again on the plane. He had picked her from the airport and brought her home, when Garcia rang. Mona showed understanding, but Derek wanted to assure himself that she wasn´t angry.

"Hi freckles. You talking to me? "

Mona gave hime a chuckle, "but sure, big boy. Come on, Derek. I know your job and what it means for a relationship. Of course I'd like to have you with me, right now, but it's ok. Your job is important."

Derek grinned, that was his girl. "I don't know what I did to deserve a piece of gold like you at all."

"You don´t, Mr. Morgan. You should thank your creator on your knees for me. Take care of yourself, alright? I would hate to find me a new lover, my current one is just great."

Derek laughed. "I'm careful, I promise. I love you, Mo."

"I love you too, Derek. Bye."

"Bye, Mona."

Spencer, who was seated beside him, smiled.

"What, pretty boy?"

"Nothing. I just didn´t hear you say this before. This funny word with 'L'."

Derek went with his hand over his head, "it's Mo. She is such an open, straightforward person. I don´t have to fear, she´s going to disappointed me."

"Just like Emmy? I mean, you've never talked about it, but Emily has..." Spencer didn't continue.

"She has ripped my heart out and smashed it into the dust, Reid. But you know, what´s crazy? I don´t hate her and I can´t be really angry at her. What would Dr. Freud think?"

"I'm not Freud, Derek. And you´re the only one, that knows what it means. But you should keep in mind, you´re, that you're not the only one, it concerns."

"I know, kiddo. And for nothing in the world I'm going to hurt Mona. Emily Prentiss isn´t in my life any more. She has opted for London and against me and therefore against us. It's her loss, she is leaving a guy like me." Derek grinned and focused back on the case.

"By the way, are there Grizzlys in Minnesota?"

Reid was giggling, "don't worry, Morgan. No Grizzlys."

Derek panted up audibly.

"There are black bears." Reid was giggling again.

oOo

"You look worried", JJ sat down beside Hotch.

"Don´t I always?", he made one of his rare jokes.

JJ shook her head, "let´s just say, more concerned than usual. Everything all right with the children and Renee?"

"Yes, everything very well." Hotch hesitated, "but I have a bad feeling about them, since I left our apartment earlier. Don't ask me, I could not explain."

"Bad feelings? Because of the case?"

Hotch sighed, "JJ, I really don't know. My grandmother had a saying _'someone is wandering over my grave'_."

"I know exactly what you mean, Hotch. But that is superstitious nonsense. Dave is at home, he can check up on Renee and the kids. And we are taking care if eachother. So everything is alright."

"Hopefully." Hotch didn´t sound truly convinced.

oOo

Renee was completely free from any funny feeling this morning. Of course she missed her very special special agent and she would have liked to deepen the 'tadpole' issue a little. But unfortunately...She sighed shortly and woke up the kids for school. Renee liked her job at Jack and Becca´s school. She was able to take her children to school, Renee simply enjoyed, to spend a little more time with the kids, until the serious side of life for the day started again.

"Mice, the pancakes are getting cold. Don´t you dally in the bathroom!" She poured herself a cup of coffee, for the kiddies, there was fresh cocoa.

"Is the bath man comming today?", Becca asked and turned to Renee, for her pigtails.

"Yes, honey, that´s what he told us. At least, we´re getting our new bathroom. Mrs. Marshall gets our key, she lets him in. Just like last time. You wanna have two braids, or only one?"

Becca didn´t consider it very long. "Just like you, Mum."

Renee laughed, "well, here we go. Jack? Can you have a look in the bedroom? There are large hair clips on my drawer."

"There are a lot of things from you, Mum", Jack said and Renee turned red. Cleaning up wasn´t reall her cup of tea. Hotch was rolling his eyes, very often. The large chair in the bedroom was always filled with her stuff. Her excuse _'I want to put it on tomorrow, maybe'_ always coaxed Hotch a smile and a ' _right, I almost forgot'_.

But Jack was a resourceful boy and Becca had a just as nice side chignon as Renee a few minutes later.

While the kids ate breakfast, Renee prepared lunch boxes and then they started.

"Okay, fasten your belts, children. Let them see, if it´s right." Renee always carefully ensured herself, that the children were buckled up properly.

Renee drove on and the first few kilometres everything was fine. Then she realized to her horror that the brake wasn´t working anymore...

The young man in the passengers seat glanced the driver an angry look. Why he had to have the bad luck, to drive with the boss-man today? He was driving like insane and Tony was holding on to the handle.

"Shit! Take care! The green Jeep over there. Something is not..."

Everything else went down in a loud crash...

oOo

Kiki knocked on the door frame of Ken´s office. He was talking to Buck Adams, the former editor of the 'Insider' and current editor-in-Chief of the 'different view'. The first edition was about to appear on Thursday and all were appropriately nervous.

"Sorry Ken. I just had a call from a Mike Trent, from DC live. Our advertising has made him curious. He wants to do an interview with you. Would kick our magazine, brother."

Buck Adams agreed, too. "Kiki is right. At the moment we´ve got Tri-State area in our focus, a little presence in the local TV might be good for all us. I would do it, Ken."

"All right. Whenever and wherever, manager?"

Kiki laughed "in two hours, Kenny. He´s gonna send a car that drives you to the TV station. Have you heard anything from Spence?"

"We spoke on the phone earlier. They have arrived in Minnesota and they are heading to the...um... You know. All pretty ugly. Oh, and Derek again panicked because of the bears."

Kiki spluttered out, Derek was a mountain of a guy and was afraid of to a few teddy bears, making a wide arc around people, anyway. She had to think on the striptease, Derek had performed, to Jess hen party. Mona was really lucky girl. Kiki sat back down at her desk.

"Can you arrange yourself really well with your husband´s job?" Buck asked. "I mean, you have to not answer if it's too private.", Adams is added after a short pause.

"I'm okay Buck. Frankly, it's not easy. But it is Spencer´s job and will not talk him out of it. In addition, life is dangerous, no matter what you do. My first husband died in a sailing accident. Trivial, don´t you think? I guess when you die is already set at our day of birth. All we can do is that we enjoy our life and live each day as if it were our last."

Buck was thoughtful. "I'm not like you, Ken. When I think about how many things I already stalled in my life. I have to wrap things up, a bit."

"But don´t you turn into an adrenaline junkie, Buck. I need you here in the newsroom." For Ken, this was all still new territory. He had his publishing company in New York, but that was about books. To publish a magazine was a completely different thing. ' Different view' should appear once in a month and Kenneth wanted to establish it as a gay lifestyle magazine. He was aware, this could go south, in a blink. Ken was willing to take the risk.


	7. The ruffian and the lunatic

**A / N and now it´s time for another disclaimer, I guess. The NCIS crew isn´t mine, sadly. I don´t make any money with them, using them just for fun.**

oOo

"Ouch! Bloody hell!" Tony was fumbling at his seat belt and glanced at his boss. "Are you okay, boss?"  
Gibbs grunted something unintelligible and pulled himself out of the car to give the opponent driver some hell. Gibbs car was damaged heavier, which was due to the grille guard of the Jeep. A squeaky green Jeep Wrangler, to be exact.

He forgot about the lecture, when he heard children crying in the Jeep. He took a serious look at them. The boy and the girl appeared to be unhurt, the driver was unconscious and bleeding from a wound on her temple.  
"Hey, all right, kids. You hurt somewhere?" Gibbs carefully opened the driver's door.  
"Mum is not saying anything," Jack sobbed and Becca wept bitterly.  
"We'll get her back on track," Gibbs murmured and patted Renee´s cheek. "What´s your mum´s name?"  
Jack tried to hold back a bit. "Mum ... Mum is called Renee. I'm Jack and this is Becca." Jack sobbed again, "our mom is not dead, right?"

Gibbs shook his head, he heard Renee softly moan. Then she blinked.  
"Ambulance is on its way," Tony reported and began to work on the passenger side. "I'll get you out right there, so don´t you panic, kids." He had to make some efforts to open the door, she had been stuck by the crash.

Renee blinked again, her head was hurting. "Jack? Becca?" She whispered, looking at the gray haired man, uncertainly.  
"The children are doing well, they are just frightened, a bit. Remain seated, ambulance is on its way." Gibbs squeezed Renee back into the seat. "Can I call someone for you? Hey, Renee! Stay awake!"  
Renee winced. "Aaron Hotchner ... brakes didn´t work ... Aaron is not ... in Minnesota."  
"Your husband is in Minnesota? Whom shall I call then, Renee?" Gibbs asked energetically.  
"P-Penny" Renee fainted again.

oOo

"Temple of all-encompassing whiteness. This is technology goddess speaking, what can I do for you, my jellybaby?" Garcia fluted into the phone, when Renee's number appeared on the screen. Penny was happy for a little diversion, the images of corpses on a stick had a considerable impact on her good humor.

"Um," Penny heard a sonorous voice at the other end, that was definitely not Renee.  
"I'm afraid I'm not your jellybaby. My name is Gibbs, NCIS. It's about Dr. Malone."  
Gibbs and Tony went to the hospital, too. Gibbs didn´t want to leave the children alone, completely terrified. Little Becca reminded him too much of Kelly. He searched Renee´s purse for her ID card and then her cell phone. He came across the name of Penelope Garcia. Penelope -Penny- seemed logical to him.

Gracia was frightened almost to death, what Renee had to do with the Navy cops?  
"What about Renee? Did something happen? What about Jack and Becca? Don´t you let me drag every word out of your nose!"  
"Perhaps it would be a good idea to let me finish, Miss. Dr. Malone had a car accident ..."  
"A car accident? Oh Lord! Where is she? Where are the children? Are they all right? Did you cause this accident? Then dress up warmly, Gibbs from NCIS."

Shortly the thought crossed his mind, just to hang up. Then his eyes again fell on the two children, Tony was making funny faces for, completely without success. There had to be someone familiar in the hospital, absolutely.

"HELLO ! Is it too much to ask for an answer ?!" Garcia shouted into the phone, and pinpointed Renee´s phone at the same time. Washington Memorial Hospital. There you go.  
Gibbs held Renee's phone away from his ear, even then he understood every word Garcia was saying. "I'll be right there!" She hung up, before Gibbs could say anything else. What a lunatic, Gibbs shook his head.

oOo

"Dr. Malone? I want you to follow my finger, you can do that?" Renee sat on the examination table and nodded. She had been X-rayed and was annoyed accordingly. Dr. Singh refused to believe that she felt better again, her head had endured for more than a bang.  
"Good thing." Dr. Singh decided. He turned on the screen and Renee looked at radiographs.

"Looks good," Renee noted, earning a lopsided glance from Dr. Singh. "Right now, you´re the patient, Dr. Malone. Quite obviously, you have a real concrete skull if I may say so. The wound to the temple must be sewn and you will get some pain in your shoulder, because of the belt."  
Renee nodded, had been already clear to her. "And my kids are all right?" She asked anxiously. Definitely for the tenth time. Dr. Singh smiled. "I would not lie to a colleague, Doctor. The gentlemen of the NCIS take care of them, so no need to panic."  
But Renee was not reassured. "Can I see them, please? They have to know, I´m good. Please."

Singh sighed briefly and then opened the door.  
"Agent Gibbs? Would you come in with the children, please?"  
Jack and Becca just stormed past Tony and Gibbs.

"Mum! We have been so afraid!" Becca and Jack rushed into Renee's arms. Renee winced, but closed her arms around the two of them. "I also got scared, my lovelies. You okay? No hurt anywhere?" Becca and Jack shook their heads, "we´re just scared, Mum. You said nothing and the crash was so hard."

Gibbs walked into the room and showed his ID to Renee. "My name is Gibbs. Do you remember me?"

Renee nodded. "I'm sorry, that I crashed into you. But suddenly my brakes didn´t work anymore. I ... I don´t understand. My Jeep is old, but he´s in pretty good condition. Last Thursday, I´ve been to the auto shop. I am very careful, since I´m having my kid´s with me." Renee hugged her beloved treasures.

"You have any enemies, Dr. Malone?" Jethro asked. The number of that lunatic, he had called before, belonged to the FBI, Gibbs acknowledged the dial.  
Renee looked at him in horror. "Me? Good Lord. I've never had serious difficulties with anyone ... I ... Aaron is with the FBI, Agent Gibbs. You don´t think. ...? "  
"How reliable is your workshop, Dr. Malone?" Gibbs asked. The fact that the husband was working for the FBI, pitched all alarm bells.

"It's Mike's Repair, OUCH" Dr. Singh just put the last stitch.

"Abernathy Road, in Quantico. Aaron has recommended it to me, because they have a contract with the FBI."

Penny rushed to the emergency room in full pelt. "Where is my jellybaby and where is this ruffian from NCIS!"

"Anthony DiNozzo, Very Special Agent, with the NCIS. But... um ... ... the ruffian is in there." Tony stared at the colorful woman, pointing with his finger at Renee's sickroom.

Penny snorted, "Did you hurt my jellybaby?"  
"No, ma'am. She purely crashed into us, to be exact."

"Renee? No way." Penny turned and knocked on the door. She was relieved when she heard Renee´s "Come in".  
"Aunt Penny!", it sounded simultaneously from Jack and Becca and a load fell from Penny´s heart.

The children were good and Renee's forehead was decorated with a patch, but she was sitting and she was smiling at Penny. Garcia dared hardly to imagine if something serious was happening to them. Hotch would not survive to lose anyone else. She tapped on Gibbs shoulder, who stood with his back to her.  
"And you're probably the weird guy, I was talking to on the phone earlier? Why didn´t you tell me exactly what happened? I almost got a heart ..."

Gibbs turned around and Penny´s heart actually stopped. She was looking into the most blue-ish eyes she had ever seen and that was the moment, Penelope Garcia was completely speechless.

oOo

"This way, agents, we're almost there." Hotch, JJ and Morgan followed the Rangers into the white wilderness. Hotch had indeed prudently packed warm clothes, but he still froze. In DC, at the end of March, it was almost spring. Trees struck out already and the winter jacket has already been stored in a closet. But Minnesota was like a giant freezer and 'white' the dominant color.

Hotch groaned softly. He also still worried about Renee and the children. Hotch had been trying to reach Renee, but her cell phone wasn´t responding. It troubled him, that wasn´t Renee. She always answered her phone. Therefor, Hotch called Rossi, to check up on her.

He hasn´t heard anything since then, no wonder in this snow wasteland

They had been on foot for two hours now, they had also found Samantha Eams and Ginger Meadows. In exactly the same pose as Holland and Brewster.

Morgan exhaled white clouds and looked around again and again, what JJ, despite the seriousness of the situation, repeatedly conjured a tiny smile on her face. Derek and his bear phobia.

"Did you hear something from Renee or Rossi?" JJ asked. Hotch had told her on the plane about his peculiar gut feeling and slowly JJ got concerned, too. It really was not typical, that Renee did not report on Hotch's call.

JJ sometimes watched Hotch when he was on the phone with Renee. How he turned from the so strict and serious Unit Chief to a head over heels in love man. Renee was his sunshine and Renee loved Hotch above everything. Hopefully just a coincidence, JJ thought.  
Hotch shook his head, "nothing yet, JJ." He tried to focus again on the case, the clearing where they had found the victims, came into view.

oOo

Gibbs looked at Garcia. So that was the crazy person, he spoke to, earlier? He had to suppress a grin, that was Abby, colorized.

She wore pink-colored glasses, the blond hair was pinned up. Gibbs was not sure, was that a pen with feathers which stuck in her chignon? She was wearing a white dress with appliqued poppy, a short jacket in blood-red and sandals of the same color.

"I do remember you more chatty, Miss Garcia," Gibbs said dryly.

Penny's eyes widened, but she still said nothing.

"I'll have to drag your car in our laboratory, Dr. Malone." Gibbs turned back to Renee. "We will have a good look at it. You´re the only one, driving that car?"  
Renee nodded, "Actually, it's mine, but also Hotch is using it. But very rarely."  
"Any threats, you know of, Dr. Malone?"  
"Oh please. Renee. And no, there are no threats. We are a normal family, Aaron and I want to get married in six weeks."  
"I may scatter flowers," Becca spoke up, who had regained her composure and sat down with Jack and Renee on the bed.  
"Yes, and I´ll carry the rings, that's cool, right?" Jack looked at Gibbs expectantly and he did not disappoint him. "The rings? That's a big job, son." Gibbs smiled and Garcia nearly fainted. The 'ruffian' was Mr. Perfect.

Gibbs jacket vibrated and immediately 'Mambo Italiano' sounded from his pocket.

"I guess, you still got my cell, Agent Gibbs." Renee noticed Rossi's ringtone and held out her hand.  
"Of course, excuse me, Renee." Gibbs handed it over.

"Madonna Mia, Renee. Hotch is worried because he can´t reach you, is everything okay with you?" Rossi asked at the other end.  
"Already, Dave. We had a car accident, there was some trouble with my brakes. The NCIS will take care of it."  
Rossi was horrified und remained silent. Hotch's gut feeling didn´t deceive him. "Are you okay?"  
"The kids are ok, I've got a patch on my temple and some bruises. But you know me, I'm not made of icing. I'll call Aaron, when we´re back home."

"No, you don´t have to, they´re into the woods, Hotch has no service. But why does the NCIS care?"  
"Oh, didn´t I tell you? I crashed into the very nice Agent Gibbs."

Tony, who was standing in the door way, for a little while, chuckled when Renee said 'very nice' Agent Gibbs.

"Uh, boss? Jeep is on it´s way to Abby, she takes care of it right away. I suppose that's what´s on your mind?"  
Gibbs nodded. Mild slaps on the back of the head raised the ability to think.

"Agent Gibbs? SSA Rossi would like to talk to you." Renee passed her cell phone over.

"Agent Gibbs? David Rossi. I guess, we need to talk."


	8. over and done

"What´s up?" Jess asked. She had just nursed Callie and now she noticed Dave's worried expression.  
"Renee and the children had a car accident, Jessy."  
"What? You´re kidding, right? What happened, Dave please. Tell me!"  
"Renee has a mild concussion and a laceration. The kids were pretty scared, but okay so far. They got off lightly, Jess."  
Jess frowned, "What is it, you don´t tell me?" Rossi kissed his wife on the forehead, sometimes Jess was like a little lie detector.  
"There is a suspicion that the brakes have been tampered. Renee has been at the workshop, a couple of days ago. Everything was okay. So why did she crash into the colleagues from NCIS? "  
Jess was shocked, who wanted to do something to Renee and the children?  
"NCIS? Who's that, Dave? Are the good enough to handle this?"  
Dave nodded. "This Agent Gibbs has made a competent impression, I was talking to him, earlier. We´re gonna meet at the Navy Yard, in an hour. I´m afraid, I have to leave you alone, a little."  
"That's okay, Dave. How is Renee now? Does she have to stay in the hospital, if not, she has to stay with us. We got a lot of space for her and the kids."  
"Penny is at the hospital, she´s driving Renee and the kids home.", Rossi said. "But I will stop by later and take her to our place. If there ist someone, who wants to harm her and the children, she will be more safe here with us. She can stay with us until Hotch's back, all right?" Rossi had the feeling that would be in Hotch's sense.

oOo

"Um ... Penny?" Renee asked, grinning. Although the hurt, Penny's face was priceless. Even when Gibbs was gone, she was still staring after him.  
"Ha-Did you see that, Renee? He´s perfect. Oh my God. How could I ever have a crush on Kevin when such men roam free? Did you see if he's wearing a ring, Renee?"  
Renee smiled, "unfortunately not. I was too busy, crashing into him." She grinned again and Penelope scowled. "And you're sure that your Jeep was okay?"  
Renee nodded, "I was at Mike's Repair, Pen. They´re no blunders. But we should talk about this another time." Renee looked very briefly to the children who were listening attentively.

"You are right, jellybaby. Do you think, you can stay home alone? I should probably call your Grandpa."  
"That would not be much use. He´s in Florida, with Abby. Seniors Golf Tournament. They will return at Saturday. Also, I do not want him to worry. It's enough, making Hotch worry. I shudder, if I think about calling him."  
"You cannot keep this a secret, Renee. Hotch would be totally mad." Garcia noted.  
"I know. I wouldn´t, though. Honesty is very important to us."

"All right, then. I´m gonna give you a ride home."

oOo

Dave stepped out of the elevator and looked around. His eyes fell on a grizzled agent who came up immediately to him.  
"Agent Rossi? I'm Agent Gibbs, we spoke on the phone." He held out his hand. "Nice to meet you," Dave replied, shaking the offered. "However, I would prefer other circumstances."  
Gibbs nodded, "I can understand that. You are friends with Dr. Malone?"  
"She is the fiancée of my friend and colleague Aaron Hotchner. And she has helped my daughter into this world." Rossi could not help it, he pulled out his cell phone and showed his little one to Gibbs. Gibbs had to smile, the colleague was bursting with pride. And the little girl was really cute, Gibbs noticed.

Rossi returned to the point. "Are there already some news about the brakes?"  
"My Agents DiNozzo and McGee are taking Mike's Repair under the microscope, right now. The Jeep is down in the lab, my technician takes care of it."

Right on cue Abby emerged. As always in her very discreet Goth outfit.  
"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs !" She stopped right before him.

"Agent Rossi, Miss Abby Sciuto, our forensic scientist. Abby? This is Agent Rossi, he´s with the FBI.", Gibbs said.  
Abby smiled, "FBI? Well then. Okay. First things first, the Jeep is just an indestructible model. And the color? I love this squeaky green. He is in good shape, I found nothing defective. Except ... ... "she added, as she saw the disappointed faces.

"The brake hoses have been tampered with something, clearly. Someone has punctured them, if I had to guess, with a darning needle. This dirtbag knew, what he was doing. The brakes have failed not immediately, only after a while. They got lucky, that nothing serious has happened. I was able to secure some partial marks, they´re running through AFIS right now. "

"I don´t think, this is about Renee," Rossi muttered with an undertone. "Someone might be after Hotch, through Renee and the kids. It would kill Hotch, if something happens to them. He has lost so much already."  
"Were there any threats lately, Agent Rossi?" Gibbs asked.  
"Dave is perfectly okay. Not that I know of and Hotch would have talked to me about it, I'm sure. Garcia is checking, if our customers are all under lock and key. Of course we made a lot of enemies, over the years. You sure know how it is. Sadly, Hotch isn´t here right now, the team is in Minnesota and there's no telling how long. So we have to fish in troubled waters. "  
"And Dr. Malone and the children continue to hover at risk." Gibbs added. "Can the three stay somewhere safe?"  
Rossi nodded. "I'll take them to my house, my wife insists. And I will not let them out of sight. Let me know if there´s a hit on the fingerprints, will you?"  
Abby nodded, "Yeah, FBI Dave. You seem to be a good friend for that Hotch and his family. I like that."

"We are like family, at the BAU. One can rely 100% on the others. Otherwise, we could not do this job. None of us." Rossi briefly sighed.  
"But none of us has experienced so much harm, like Aaron. His first wife, Haley, was killed by the Boston Reaper and his second wife, Callie, has died of cancer. Renee has turned him into a happy man, again. They want to get married on the 5th of May, and by God, they will. "Rossi said resolutely.

Gibbs swallowed, he sympathized with Hotchner. The scumbag who was responsible would be found. It was not his job, Vance would argue, but Gibbs didn´t give a damn. Renee Malone was purely crashed into his car, so it was his case. Over and done. In addition, there was this interesting Miss Garcia. Unlike her, Gibbs had taken a good look at her hands. No ring.

oOo

The _'interesting, un-ringed'_ Miss Garcia had placed Renee on the couch and was about to cook some fresh tea. Jack and Becca sat on the coffee table and had a watchful eye on her Mum.  
"Was it a bad man, who made Mummys car break down?" Jack asked and gave Garcia a serious Hotchner-look.  
"Come over here, dwarves," Garcia whispered softly and placed the cup on the table. Renee was about to doze off a bit.

"We still don´t know this, children." Penny said honestly. For a moment she thought about lying, but Jack's gaze was like so much like his fathers, she spontaneously told the truth.  
"But if there is a bad man, you don´t have to be afraid, okay? Gibbs will do everything, so no one will harm you."  
Becca nodded. "I think he's nice, Aunt Penny. And he has looked at you, like this." Becca turned her head, trying to imitate Gibbs look. Penny giggled softly and hugged the children lovingly. "It'll be okay, my lovelies," she said confidently.

oOo

Lee Beauchamp cursed his laptop furiously. It was dangerous to place a camera in the Hotchner living room, but it paid off. Who the hell was Gibbs and why did he have the suspicion that the 'accident' wasn´t an accident?

He had been cautious but now his little game was about to blow off?

But this wasn´t the end if the story. He was Lee Beauchamp and he was better than all of them. Hotchner would pay, sooner or later ...


	9. The Indian

**A/N First of all, I wanna thank CrazyPainter for the feedback. Feel hugged.**

**And now, have fun with the new chapter.**

oOo

Rossi gently knocked at Hotch's apartment door. "Who's there?" Penny asked carefully. Renee and the children were sleeping, Penny did not want to wake them up.  
"It's me, Dave."  
Penny opened the door quickly. "Oh, Rossi. Thank God," she whispered. "What about the car?" She dragged Rossi in.  
"Renee?"  
"She's asleep on the couch, with the children. Now tell me, Dave."  
Rossi sighed, "it was an attack, clearly, Garcia. According to the forensic scientist from NCIS, brake hoses were punctured."  
Penny put her hand to her mouth. "But who would have targeted our little angels? The children didn´t do anything to anybody and Renee is so harmless, she cannot even kill a spider."  
"It is not about Renee or the children, Pen. It's about Hotch. He is the ultimate goal. Whoever this UnSub is, he wants to Hotch. And he knows very well, that´s the only way to hurt him. Renee and the children. If anything should happen to them, then that would be Hotch's end. "

"I know," Penny agreed softly. "What can I do?"  
"Team up quickly with Gibbs from NCIS, Garcia. You must check on everyone who has expelled threats against Hotch. Who is still in jail, which will be the majority, who is at large, eventually. I know it's bad, Hotch isn´t here to help. But we need to find the guy, as soon as possible. "  
Penny nodded. "I´m on my way. Did you speak to Hotch, meanwhile?"  
Rossi shook his head, "there is still no service. But I was talking to Reid, he and Blake are with the forensics, in autopsy. The location where the bodies were found is quite a way, deep in the woods. Hotch, Derek and JJ won´t be back, until night."

Garcia frowned. "Hotch will be mad, I swear. What will we do with the three of them? We cannot leave them here, alone.", she said.

"Why not?" Renee had woken up and sat up carefully. Her shoulder was hurting and she felt a little dizzy, but she did hear Penny's last sentence.

Rossi helped her to her feet and led her away from the children, into the kitchen.

"Because it wasn´t an accident with the Jeep, Renee. Someone has tampered your brakes and accepted that you and the children got hurt...or worse."  
"Because of Hotch? And do you think this...this bastard might come here? In our apartment? Dave, I cannot imagine that."  
"You could imagine your brake hoses being punctured? I´m gonna take you and the kids to Jess and me, just to be safe. And to Hotch´s reassurance."

Renee put her hands on her hips, "but if the guy is so dangerous, then Jess and the baby are in danger. I don´t want this, Dave." Renee sounded energetic. If something happened to Jess or little Callie, because of her, Renee would never forgive herself.  
"I feel safe here, Dave. Our door has security locks and this is the 5th floor. No one can break in through the window."

"And the rooftop, what about that?" Penelope asked.  
"If he rappelling from a helicopter, like James Bond, then sure. But otherwise? The other roofs are too far away, no one can jump that far." Renee ran her fingers through her hair, "This is really serious, right?"  
Rossi nodded. "Hotch would want you and the kids in protected space, Renee. And I can take care of you. So get your stuff together, Garcia will give you a hand. Until we have the guy or Hotch has returned, you and the kids stay with Jess and me."

Penny took care of the childrens stuff and thought of Gibbs. She moaned softly, his eyes were so damn blue. She was aware, Gibbs was a couple of years ahead. But frankly, Penny didn´t bother that, at all. His growling manner was more of a problem. Whether he was always like this? Well, she would find out.

Penny had to smile, what did Rossi say? Team up quickly with Gibbs? Penny was laughing, teaming up? She would set this Agent Gibbs on fire. Ablaze.

oOo

Hotch, in the meantime, was fighting along with Derek, JJ and two Rangers to get through the dense snowfall. They were able to take a look at the crime scene and already do some guesswork, then everything happened very quickly. The sky darkened and it suddenly began to snow like crazy. After a short discussion the Rangers Jessup, Pete and Jake, decided to seek an older cottage, which was formerly used as a Ranger station. A shorter distance than back to the car.  
"It´s not far, couple of minutes!" Pete Jessup roared against the storm. Derek snorted angrily, that´s what he now heard repeatedly. Maybe _not far_ in Minnesota wasn´t the same as in DC. He felt freaking cold, he was hungry and over again he had the feeling of being watched. Before him JJ came to stumble, Morgan prevented her from falling down.

"You ok, JJ?"  
She shook her head, "I am, I believe, already dead. I do hate snow! I want palm trees, beach and a cocktail, Morgan!"  
Derek had to laugh, despite of his bad temper. "I'm afraid this is not going to happen, JJ. But I can offer you a foot massage, whe we finally arrive at that accursed hut. And, sex on the beach is Will´s job, when you´re back home.", Morgan grinned.

Jake Jessup patted Morgan´s back. "Over there it is!" Morgan believed actually, seing a building shimmer through the snow. Whereby, building, Derek thought five minutes later. _Warped Something_ would meet the heart of the matter probably more than _building_. But basically it was a safe place. Derek just wanted to get out of the cold, the wet and away from the ... uh ... bears.

Pete Jessup and Hotch were the first who entered the hut. Surprisingly there was burning a cheerful fire in the fireplace and something stewed on the stove.  
"Not necessarily set up for a visit," grumbled a man in the corner. He wore homemade clothes made of suede and fur and was a giant, at least 2.10m, Hotch estimated. And he was brawny. Someone, who would have no difficulty to overwhelm well-trained men and break their necks like twigs. Hotch involuntarily checked his weapon.

But the most serious, Derek recognized, when he stumbled into the hut, after Hotch. Morgan flinched with horror and nearly ran over JJ and the younger Jessup brother. The man's accompaniment was a huge black bear, who fixed Derek with his eerie bear eyes.

The man patted the bear on his back, "don´t you panic, Mohawk. Are this all of you city people, or is there more of you?" James Redford, only known as _'The Indian'_ took a critical look at the new arrivals.  
Two of them were Rangers, he knew them by sight. The remaining three, identified by the Indian immediately as city people, were completely unknown to him. The first seemed to be the leader, he exuded authority, although he looked as he was half frozen. The second was a colored man, who was shaking like an aspen leaf, unlike the leader not only because of the cold. The Indian briefly grinned. His little Mohawk looked wild, but was a peaceful soul who had never done any harm to anyone. The last visitor was a petite, young woman, who was sneezing heartily. The Indian was not necessarily fond of company, but he had a feeling he could have made it worse.

Pete Jessup took the cap off his head. He knew, of course, who was standing in front of them. "Hello, Indian. I just hope you got your ...um...pet under control. I'm Pete Jessup, these are the Agents Hotchner, Morgan and Jareau with the FBI in Quantico and the tiny one back there is my brother Jake. We´re here to investigate the dead bodies, that were found in the woods. Have you heard of it? "

"Hardly to overhear and to overlook the hordes trampling through this forest, Jessup. But now you should warm up and eat something, the stew is almost ready. I hope you like raccoon."  
JJ gasped audibly. "Raccoon?", she repeated shocked.  
The Indian laughed, "Yes, Missy. It tastes like veal, you´ll like it."

Hotch shook off his down jacket and tried to ignore the bear. Now he was lying like a dog beside a rocking chair, blinking lazily.  
"Thank you for your hospitality, Mr.?"  
"Indian will do, Hotchner. We will spend the night here together, what it looks like. Since we have time enough to talk about the death, that came into the the forest. I can see that is burning on your nails."

Derek, meanwhile, was still stiff as a board. He was absolutely certain that he wouldn´t leave this hut alive.

Derek began to sweat, _here rests Derek Morgan_, he thought. _Eaten in the line of duty by a black bear_. Well thank you very much ...


End file.
